


Night of Champions

by shlryn4



Category: Football RPF
Genre: DFB-Pokal, FA Cup, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlryn4/pseuds/shlryn4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8 tahun. 25 bulan. 11 hari. kemudian pencapaian setelah melewati kritikan akan formasi. cerita dibalik setiap trophy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night of Champions

**Author's Note:**

> pembuatan cerita ini didasari oleh pikiran yang penuh dengan rumus matematika dan tugas lainnya. so, enjoy lads.

**London, England. Berlin, Germany.**

**May, 17 2014.**

**One.**

Kalian tak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya menunggu. Kalian pun tak pernah mengerti arti menunggu. Kalian tak pernah kuat untuk menunggu sesuatu yang tak pasti. Dan kalian tak pernah mampu untuk menunggu.

Sebelum menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini; keluarga besar yang mengutamakan keharmonisan sebagai awal sebuah keberhasilan.

Selalu terjebak dalam kata _hampir_ yang tak berujung. Begitu pula desas-desus tak sedap yang jua seringkali menerpa dengan kencang. Frustrasi yang berlebihan –banyak orang yang merasakan. Berkali-kali saling menyalahkan diantara ribuan lain yang berasumsi tak ada harapan.

Ditengah lautan merah membara, diantara ratusan _fans_ yang tak kunjung berhenti meneriakan nama yang tertulis pada _badge_ di bajumu –yang kau anggap sebagai musik di telingamu, kau mengerjap berulang kali. Dua puluh empat jam terindah selama hidupmu –tidak juga, mungkin salah satu hari terindah bagimu. Awalnya kau tak percaya –bangun pagi tadi pun kau masih merasa ini semua hanyalah mimpi. Percayakah kamu sekarang? Tidak. Sampai sekarang pun kau merasa perlu untuk menghela nafas dan mengerjapkan mata –berusaha menyadarkanmu kembali untuk menghadapi kenyataan.

Yang ternyata memang benar adanya.

“Hey.”

Kau tak perlu menengadah untuk melihatnya yang kini berjongkok di hadapanmu, tersenyum lebar –tak ada lagi sepi yang terpancar dari matanya yang berkilau. Berhasil. Kau berhasil membawanya untuk kembali. Kau turut mengikutinya untuk menarik kedua sudut bibirmu, melakukan hal yang sama. Lebih tulus dari sebelumnya, karena memang beban berat itu perlahan lenyap.

“Hey –“

Dia menatapmu lurus, seolah berusaha menyampaikan kembali ribuan makna dibalik kilau indah yang tersemat dalam kedua bola matanya. Lidahmu mendadak kelu untuk sekedar mengatakan sepatah kata. Bahkan senyuman itu –membuatmu harus menahan nafas.

_You always need that one person to believe in you –_

“Selamat atas gol penentumu dan tentu saja –sebagai _man of the match_.”

Karena kau tahu, dibalik semua kalimat itu terdapat berjuta makna dari seorang Jack Wilshere. Hanya padamu, _one_ _Aaron Ramsey_.

_Even when the whole world gives up on you._

Singkat saja, kau berhasil membuktikan segalanya.

 

**Two.**

Tentu kau masih enggan beranjak dari tanah yang kini kau pijak –dengan dada tegap dan kepala tegak, berusaha menghilangkan perasaan yang tak seharusnya muncul saat ini.

_No substitute._

Kalimat yang selama hampir 25 menit berputar-putar menghantui pikiranmu. Tidak –kau harus melenyapkannya. Tak boleh ada lagi setitik keraguan dalam hatimu. Meski kenyataannya matamu tak bisa seratus persen berbohong. Tapi… entahlah. Kau hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan dan –hey, jika bukan tanpamu, kalian tak mungkin berada dalam keadaan seperti ini.

“Kita adalah satu, ingat?”

Kau tak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa gerangan yang kini berdiri tepat dibelakangmu.

“Aku tahu.”

Selalu mengatakan hal yang sama. Kita sama dengan satu. Keluarga besar. Tak boleh ada yang terluka. Jika memang ada, harus ada yang menenangkannya. Karena memang begitu adanya –satu kesatuan utuh yang berawal dari keharmonisan. Satu senyuman, membawa perubahan. Satu terluka, hilang keseimbangan.

Bukan salahmu. Meski rasa sakit itu tetap ada pun, ketidaknampakan dirimu dalam 70 menit pertama bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Oke, mungkin itu tidak jua seratus persen benar. Namun apa daya, kau ditarik keluar –senyum, harus tersenyum, ayolah. Jika melirik pada realita, kau telah berusaha –mungkin takdir ingin mempermainkanmu atau mungkin mereka menguji kesabaranmu. Tak perlu sakit hati, semua pemain pasti pernah diganti.

Ini keputusan _coach_. Ini yang terbaik.

Karena sesungguhnya Yaya Sanogo memang membutuhkan waktu bermain untuk memperlihatkan potensinya.

“Tersenyumlah, Lukas. Ini _trophy_ pertama kita, sebagai keluarga.”

Tak perlu menyalahkan siapapun –kau paham itu. Lagipula, kau mulai terbiasa dengan hal ini –bukan, bukan karena terlalu sering diganti, tapi kau tahu… ada sesuatu yang tak bisa diungkapkan. Karena kau masih dipercaya. Oleh _coach_. Oleh rekan-rekan satu tim. Oleh para _fans_ yang tak kunjung berhenti meneriakan namamu beserta kalimat _‘please do not leave us, I beg you’_. Terutama –oleh _dia_.

“Apa aku tak terlihat seperti sedang tersenyum, uh, Oli?”

Kau masih dipercaya –oleh keluargamu sendiri.

Dan dia –oh, dia, tersenyum kecil dengan raut wajah yang nampak seperti _Aku ingin sekali merengkuhmu saat ini, Lukas_ –dengan latar beberapa rekan yang tak jauh berdiri dibelakangnya seolah enggan untuk mengganggu _romantic scene_ yang terekspos publik.

Sudut matamu pun menangkap sosok Mesut Özil yang (berupura-pura) berbincang hangat bersama Per Mertesacker. Namun kau tak perlu menghampiri mereka dan melontarkan kalimat tanya penuh selidik karena –

“Lukas Podolski, aku benar-benar ingin memelukmu sekarang.”

 

**Three.**

“Hadiah perpisahan, eh?”

Kau mendadak terdiam membeku begitu seseorang dihadapanmu melemparkan tatapan yang menusuk. Kemudian kau merasa menyesal telah mengatakannya. Meski sesungguhnya itu tidak masuk akal karena –hey, kau akan pindah dan kenapa harus kau yang kena marah?

“Jangan bicara seperti itu atau –“

Ancaman. Kenapa setiap kau berbicara dengannya harus tersemat ancaman seperti ini.

“Atau apa? Memang itu kenyataannya.”

Dan kau –oh, bodohnya, tak seharusnya kau mengatakan hal seperti itu. Tunggu –sesal kembali. Terlebih dengan berubahnya ekspresi. Kenapa? Kau hanya berkata apa yang seharusnya kau katakan. Mau tak mau ia harus menerima resikonya. Apa? Karena kau sahabat terdekat sekaligus seniornya? Oh –ayolah, itu tetap tidak masuk akal.

“Woj –“

Kemudian kau kelabakan.

Kalau boleh jujur, ia sangat ingin menamparmu –tapi melihat situasi yang sesungguhnya sangat tidak memungkinkan, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Lagipula siapa yang akan mengira jika terjadi pertempuran berdarah di tengah lapangan? Tentu kalian akan menerima denda.

“Aku tak mau kau pindah, Lukasz.”

Sesaat sudut matamu dapat menangkap sosok Per Mertesacker yang tersenyum kecil tak jauh darimu. Mungkin ia salah satu faktor terkuat yang membuat sosok dihadapanmu ini mampu mengucapkan hal semacam itu. Selama ini mustahil bagimu untuk mendengarnya… pasti dia butuh dorongan –dan Per adalah dorongan itu.

“Kenapa, Woj?”

“Karena kau adalah seniorku sejak lama.”

Logis sekali, Wojciech Szczesny.

Tapi kau hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Tak ada niat untuk membalas kalimat itu. Lalu, sejak kapan kalian bersama? Kau hampir tak mengingatnya –kau hanya tahu bahwa ia sudah berubah, menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

“Berlatihlah lebih keras, _Junior_.”

Menjadi penggantimu, menjadi _super great goal-keeper_ yang sesungguhnya.

“Kau tak perlu mengingatkanku, _Senior_ Fabianski.”

 

**Four.**

Bertemu kembali.

Kau menelan ludahmu sendiri, berusaha untuk tidak menyesali takdir yang menghampiri. Karena sungguh –kenapa harus seperti ini?

Di antara banyaknya lawan yang ada pada setiap ajang di belahan bumi Eropa, kenapa harus _Bayern Munchen_ yang kalian lawan?

Dan di antara ribuan pemain dari seluruh pelosok bumi ini, kenapa harus _dia_ yang harus kau temui?

“Sial.”

Decihan itu bisa berarti dua hal; (1) Karena kalian kalah lagi atau (2) Karena kau melihat mata itu. mata yang masih menyiratkan perasaan bersalah setelah hampir satu musim –yang kemudian bertemu dengan matamu, yang tak menyiratkan apapun. _Emotionless._

_Now you’re trying to hide your feelings, Marco._

_Trophy. Trophy._ Karir. _Trophy_ lagi. Hal yang paling mutlak diinginkan para pesepakbola _professional_ –membuat hampir separuh dari mereka melupakan hal yang paling fundamental dan sentral dalam arti sepak bola yang sesungguhnya; cinta.

_It’s a bullshit. And you know it._

Cinta pada sepak bola, huh? Kau takkan mendapatkan apa-apa dengan cinta itu. kecuali satu hal, kebahagiaan saat kau berada di tengah lapangan, dengan rekan satu tim, memakai _badge_ yang kau cintai dengan sepenuh hatimu. Karena kau percaya, bahwa hal sekecil itu mampu membuat performamu semakin meningkat setiap kau menyentuh bola.

Dan kau melupakan hal itu, setelah melihat kenyataan pahit yang terjadi tepat di depan matamu.

Mario Götze toh hanya merengkuh _trophy_ DFB-Pokal _milik mereka_. Kau tak perlu menangis, Marco.

_Now, what?_

Robert Lewandowski. Calon _pengkhianat_ berikutnya.

Kau membalikkan tubuhmu, menjauh dari lapangan. Tak perlu menghampirinya –apalagi mengucapkan selamat. Mungkin Mario akan sadar, tapi tidak sekarang. Kau butuh waktu, lagi, untuk menjauhkan diri dari kenyataan.

“Marco?”

Satu persatu dari mereka akan menjadi bagian dari sekelumit sejarahmu. Mario dan Lewi.

“Jauhi aku, Lewi.”


End file.
